Somewhere in Unova - A Somewhere in Brooklyn Songfic
by Crystar500
Summary: A songfic of Somewhere in Brooklyn by Bruno Mars and Hibert's desperation at the station.


**I've been gone for a while… I apologize. It's just been a lot of stuff going on with me lately which I won't get into. This is another songfic I wrote because it mentions my hometown, Brooklyn. Love Brooklyn to death and would die to protect this city. Anyway, all the fuzzy stuff aside, I'm writing this on my birthday, August 2****nd****! Please enjoy this songfic!**

**"****Somewhere In Brooklyn" by Bruno Mars**

**(AKA "Somewhere In Unova")**

[Chorus]

He shielded his eyes from the sunlight. It shone bright, a nice day as usual in Unova's summer season. Sunlight was nice, but he didn't like when it got in his eyes. He adjusted his cap and held his low, walking into the Nimbasa Station.

The station bustled and made noises like usual. People were trying to get where they were headed, trains moving off after picking up passengers and heading off. It was something he didn't find unusual at all. The walls were still a brownish color, some dust gathering on them still. He smiled. All was well and normal.

He put one hand in his pocket and the other on his hat as he always did, walking down onto the platform. He had seen this girl the other day that was pretty nice… He had blushed red when he saw her. Hopefully she would be here today. The feeling of warmth filled his cheeks at the thought.

[Verse 1]

She was just perfect. From head to toe, just a stunning display of beauty. Her clothes were skimpy and exposing, but her attitude did not match it. She was the innocent, cute and bubbly type of person. Her jean shorts were of a designer brand, along with the white shirt and black vest she wore. The bag just added to what made her cute. Her boots were over her ankles. To him, boots were just a stunning addition to an already beautiful girl. He tried not to stare at it too much, but her long legs were pretty nice too.

The girl in question was sitting at the train stop, on one of the very old benches, made out of wood and smooth to the touch. She just sat innocently, on the last seat of the bench, humming peacefully to a song she was hearing from a Poke Gear. How she had gotten a Poke Gear was anyone's guess, but it did not matter at all.

"Don't just stare at her! Do something!" Something inside he was just battering him and it was hard to fight back. Nervously, he sat on the bench as well, two seats away from her, a total of five on the bench.

She had looked up and smiled at him. He had felt a funny feeling in his stomach; almost someone had injected him with something. Without hesitation, he smiled back and uttered, "Hey there." He had stuttered those words, blushing red and shaking his leg nervously.

She kept her smile on, turning the music off. "Hi there!" She said, grinning and doing a little wave with her hand. It was too cute and innocent to dislike.

"Umm… what train are you taking?" He replied, trying to keep conversation going.

"Oh, I'm just taking the Single Battles Train."

His smile faded into a frown. If only she was going the same way as he. "Oh… I'm headed to Anville Town."

She nodded and smiled. "Have fun over there!" She gave him a look up and down, smiling.

He had just nodded in response. What he didn't realize that the girl was saying that as a goodbye, the Single Battle Train arriving as they spoke. He watched as she happily got onto the train. He could've sworn she had taken a quick glance. Or was he just imagining what he wanted?

Either way, she was off in Unova somewhere now.

[Pre-Chorus]

Hilbert took a sigh, looking around for the one he was looking for. Nothing.

He didn't even know this girl, but he couldn't help being attached, searching for her still.

[Chorus]

After another sigh and no sight of the girl, Hilbert walked out of the station, frustrated.

He looked miserable and grim. Sending out his Braviary did not change his mood one bit. The large bird Pokemon seemed to know what he was about to command and lowered its back for him to get on. Its trainer adjusted his cap, getting on.

In a matter of minutes, he was down in Accumula Town, very close to his hometown. The buildings were the same still, the people still living life like they should, enjoying it. He smelled flowers and cooking from a nearby apartment. A flower bed was out front.

Hilbert sighed again. He had missed being on his journey. Everything was boring now. That girl just made it different for some reason.

[Verse 2]

He was busy kicking an empty can of Lemonade. With every kick of his red sneakers, the can moved with a clang about half a foot or so forward. His hands, however, were in their pockets as he kicked it.

He didn't realize his surroundings until a man spoke to him in a bit of a mocking tone. The man looked from the can to Hilbert and said,

"What are you doing, moving?"

Hilbert shrugged and kept on with what he was doing. If he looked up, he would have realized he circled the same apartment complex, kicking the can as he walked.

He was now getting depressed. He had to see her again and was getting desperate. Taking a deep breath, he let desperation take over.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to know a girl with a Poke Ball cap? Brown hair, jean shorts, black vest?"

The man shook his head. "Nope." And kept walking.

Hilbert frowned for a few moments. He did smile at the fact Unova never changed. Nasty attitudes if you were in someone's way and hospitality if you're nice to them. They were many exceptions, but that was the natural stereotype made about Unovians and Castelia City dwellers.

About two hours passed with completely failed attempts at trying to find someone who knew the girl. Even the Poke Mart clerk responded with a "No."

Hilbert shook his head in disbelief as he sat down on the ground in front of the Pokemon Center. The floor was cold, but he didn't care at that point. It did feel smooth, though, which was not that bad. He smelled pine. The nearby forest? Air freshener? Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

He would spend the night there, on the cold concrete in front of the Pokemon Center. A few small kids poked him to see if he was alive the next morning, which is what made him wake up. He groaned and rolled over, as he was on his back. "Damn…" He said, sighing and opening his eyes. Hilbert was feeling much like a bum right now. He slowly got up and went inside the Pokemon Center, washing up. He made sure his breath smelled good as he looked into the restroom's mirror, the water running. He could hear the water impacting into the sink and flow down into the drain. A gurgling noise every time a large amount of the water did.

Once he made sure his breath was super fresh, along with his face cleaned, he decided. It was time to go back to the train.

[Pre-Chorus]

It was today or bust, he thought as he flew back to Nimbasa, entering the dusty station once again and hearing the rush of noise. One thing he paid attention to this time was the board with the list of train departure times. It read,

- Anville Town : On Time 11:35

- Single Battle : On Time 11:35

"How convenient." he thought to himself.

[Chorus]

He went onto the platform this time, holding onto the railing as he walked down. After walked down the long brown colored staircase, he looked as his hands to see if dirt had accumulated on it. Seeing none, he wiped his hand on his pants, just in case.

He had sat on the bench, feeling the old wood and smooth surface yet again. This station was real old… They should have new benches by now, he thought. Although, keeping to traditions and ideals was nice.

He waited, sitting bored on the bench. And waited. He kept checking the time on his Xtransiever as if they had set up this meeting. He was not even sure he would meet her.

10:49, 11:05, 11:34…. He began getting hopeless.

[Outro]

"I don't know if we'll ever meet again…" This was the first time in Hilbert's life that he sounded so hurt.  
She was somewhere out there and he couldn't find her… He about broke down then and there, for seemingly over someone he had just met and not even heard their name. Things just felt so much different around this girl that he needs to see her.

Hilbert buried his face in his hands, letting it out. He couldn't stop the tears as much as he tried, the tears rolling down.

After what felt like an hour with his face in his hands, he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked up, he was met with the smiling face of the one he was looking for.

*End*

I really hope you guys enjoyed and liked this one. I would recommend listening to the song as you read it, maybe on repeat. Also, I broke it down similar to the way the geniuses of rock did it over at Rock Genius. So credit to that. And again, thanks for reading. This song was admittedly a bit difficult to play off of as there was not much variety of lyrics in it at all. I still tried to do as well as I could. My birthday sucked, by the way, but this story made it better. J


End file.
